


陷于你的幻想 4

by thesunalsorises



Category: yl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunalsorises/pseuds/thesunalsorises





	陷于你的幻想 4

李振洋向来是个雷厉风行的人，马不停蹄的往市中心的大医院赶，开车开到一半又好像意识到了什么一样，掉了头，回家去了。

毕竟不是什么大病，李英超经不起折腾的。

他把孩子平躺的放在自己床上——这是李英超第一次进他的房间，还是很奇怪的以这种方式。李振洋觉得不够，又垫了几个软枕，想着这样会不会扭到李英超的脖子，最后还是把人轻轻的放在了自己腿上。李英超睡得很沉，好像烧的更厉害了，病态的红色一直烧到眼尾，他熟睡时喜欢微张着嘴，看见一点粉红鲜艳的舌尖，李振洋终于记起了左手奇怪的触觉。

他又忍不住往孩子衣服里伸，痴迷而谨慎的，这次目的明确，他必须要探个究竟。李英超身板小，比他这个年龄段正常发育的男生小太多，就连胸衣都要系最里面的那排，都还是有些松垮。李振洋震惊于这孩子到底有多瘦，一手解开了那东西，胸前竟然软软的弹起，越来越隐秘而色情了。他凝住了呼吸。

李英超长着一对极其柔软幼小的胸，还尚未发育完全，只是有些朦胧了轮廓，也没有女孩子的那么明显。李振洋把脸沉下来，呼吸也跟着沉了，缓缓的握住那一团柔软，微硬的乳尖挠的手心痒，触感相当美妙。李英超又神智不明的哼哼几声，叫的李振洋头皮发麻，再这么撩拨下去恐怕要玩火自焚，便松开他的乳房，默默地把内衣扣上，给李英超掖好被子，转身去药柜里找退烧药。

李英超做了一个很奇异的梦。为什么说是奇异，他梦见了李季飞。李英超对于父亲的印象少之又少，陈冰仪跟他离婚那会儿自己也不过三四岁，记忆模糊，感情甚乏。可是梦里他却出现了，长着自己看不清的脸，但李英超笃定的觉得是他，他回来了，只不过是自己认不得。李英超叫他爸爸，那男人应，好像又带他去了很多地方，小时候没去过的，买了自己梦寐以求的玩具和糖，李英超又叫他爸爸。后来他也记混淆了，又开始觉得那不是李季飞，父亲从来没有对自己这么好过，混沌之中有人安抚他的身体，酥麻又舒服，粗糙的大手捏着他腰窝，这种暧昧的举止早已不止是爸爸的爱抚，可他还是想要，好像捏住了对方指尖，叫他不要走。

然后就在李振洋怀里醒来了。

李英超脸很烫，一下子坐起来，李振洋的手还搭在腰上，以一种保护欲极强的姿势，自己动作太快，导致眼前顿时黑了一片。李振洋赶紧扶着他，很急切的询问好点没有，李英超答得声音很小，而且不敢看他，说好多了，已经没事了。李振洋满脸愁容的说，你这几天都别去上学了，留在家里观察几天，李英超点头默许，又眼巴巴的看着他，说，“我好渴。”

李振洋说好，出去的时候把门带了下，听见脚步声远了，李英超才稍稍的松了口气。把李振洋支开，他轻手轻脚的走到浴室，掀起衣服看了一眼，并没有什么异样，难道说李振洋根本没发现？

他马上察觉到了更奇怪的，为什么下半身会有黏腻的潮湿感。李英超自己知羞，红着脸坐在马桶上，微微分开双腿，手慢慢的伸进内裤里，敏感的整个身子都在颤，他不可置信的瞪大了双眼，私处竟然湿的像个熟透的、剥了皮的桃。

想到这他又害羞的浑身发麻，竟然连那种奇奇怪怪的梦都做的出来。李英超控制不住自己的思绪，荒唐的跳跃着，要是梦里自己唤做爸爸的那人是李振洋……

简直不可想象！简直太丢人了！

李振洋回屋看见床上没人，李英超熟睡过得地方揉起一团带着温度的褶皱，还有身上自然的香气。李振洋站在浴室门口敲了敲，问道：“李英超，你在里面？”

李英超吓得浑身冷汗，迅速的整理好衣服，才去开门，就听见李振洋说：“干什么呢慢吞吞的。”他接过李振洋递来的杯子，捧着它小口小口的喝，头埋的很低，呈含胸状，这时李振洋伸手在他额头摸了摸，舒了口气道：“好在烧是退了。”

“嗯。”李英超羞赧道：“谢谢李先生。”

李振洋微微扯着嘴角，抬眉道：“你昨天可不是那么叫我的。”

李英超蓦地愣了。他想要隐藏，可是脸色已经出卖了他，简直红的不能见人，小声的断断续续的装傻，“什么？”

李振洋没为难他，弯下身给李英超穿鞋，才慢慢道：“不过我没意见。”

李英超真想找个地方把自己埋起来。这么说的话，自己猜的没有错，李振洋一字不落的听见了，而且还记得那么清楚。这下好了，丢人丢大发，李英超的大脑飞速运转着，心想以后该如何面对李振洋，越想越害羞，越想越后悔。不过李振洋也食髓知味的转移了话题，看着李英超长出手指的袖口说带他去买几件合身的，这么大的衣服衬得人不精神。李英超又猛地吓到，害怕李振洋再说点别的，比如说贴身衣物什么的，害怕的整个手心都浸冷汗，可是他没有。这起伏的顾虑慢慢平缓下来，李英超默默保佑自己，李振洋不知道，他什么都不知道。

李振洋这人说一不二，转眼间就西装革履的在楼下等他，也不催促，靠着车门抽了好几根烟。李英超从二楼卧室的窗户往下看，男人身姿挺拔，撞进眼里的瞬间还真有那么几秒钟心跳漏拍。不过李英超很快就失望了——李振洋以后，肯定也会像季明夏一样和女人结婚吧，而那个时候自己又何去何从呢，李英超无端的苦恼起来。李振洋久等不见人，不轻不重的喊了一声李英超，屋里的小孩在应，李振洋说还没好吗，李英超的声音由远到近，小步快跑到他跟前，喘着气说：“不好意思，我稍微收拾了一下，耽误时间了。”

李振洋自觉地绕过人，给他拉开门，“没事，上车吧。”

接下来又陷入相继无言，李振洋看他快把手指头掐破了，随口提醒了一句，李英超左思右想，突然郑重其事的认错：“对不起李先生，昨天真的很抱歉。”

李振洋直视前方：“嗯？”

“我不应该，”李英超越说越轻，“不应该那么称呼您。”

李振洋突然深深地望着他。李英超半截话卡在嗓子里不敢出声，李振洋沉声道：“你不愿意？”

李英超还是缺爱的。从小父母离异，被积压的情感被人刨开来摆在面上，李振洋就是那把匕首，一点点的刺破他，恨不得把李英超吃个通透才善罢甘休，他想要李英超，想要他说他需要我，离不开我，就像自己对李英超那般痴迷一样。陈冰仪给他的永远是回避和退缩，李英超也没有主动的勇气，毕竟他和别人太不一样，而现在李振洋却要逼着他，做一些他想都不敢想的事情。

李振洋不知不觉的捏上人下颌，浓郁的香水和重欲气息包裹了李英超，让他无处可躲。李振洋的眉毛挑起来——这是一个极其危险的信号，暗示着暴戾、性欲，和血液沸腾。

“叫我。”李振洋如此命令道。

李英超从未发现。李振洋令人可怕的占有和征服欲。不过他也该考虑到，成年男子本性作祟，谁不想当个血气方刚的霸道总裁，还是李振洋这种有钱有脸的优质品。他最讨厌回避，喜欢顺从听话的下属，从工作到生活都是这样，举个例子，比起拧巴害羞的李英超，他更喜欢直白的，毫不晦涩的李英超。李振洋想要听见李英超说的，那就没有缓和余地，他慢慢的捏紧，呼吸抵着对方的，看着李英超因为赧涩而打转的泪，心中烧起莫名的快意。

李英超紧闭着眼睛，带着哭腔叫他：“爸爸。”

听话的孩子，总是有糖吃。

李振洋满意的放开了他，表情有点像得到猎物顺从的猛兽，舔着带血腥味的獠牙，慢慢的磨上猎物薄而细软，温热的喉管。

李英超赶忙又重复着叫了一次：“爸爸，爸爸。我错了。”

温柔又爬上他的眼角，李振洋揉了揉孩子头顶，继续专心开车：“真乖。”

李英超休息半个月之后就回到学校去了。他学东西快，跟进度不是问题，甚至在班里还是名列前茅的成绩。李振洋突然多次光临学校，把校长都吓一跳，恨不得跟在人屁股后面端茶倒水，但李振洋目的十分明确，借着视察的机会来看看李英超而已，赤裸的不能再明显。李英超在学校里也很避嫌，原来李振洋在这些人口中是那么的神气厉害，突然觉得忐忑不安了，也越来越多人询问起他跟李英超的关系，孩子学不会搪塞别人，每次都回绝的哑口无言。

李英超背着书包出来，对方早就在等着他，小孩面无表情的走过去，李振洋立马灭了烟，摇下车窗透气，转身探出头道：“你今天不开心？”

“没有啊，”李英超已经没了脾气，无奈道：“你今天为什么又来。”

李振洋气得直捏他脸，道：“来接你还有错了？”

李英超垂眼道：“别那么招摇好不好么，”李振洋帮他接过书包，皱着眉头表示疑惑，李英超又说，“每次你一来，我都不好跟别人解释。”

“解释什么，”李振洋无所谓道：“有什么好闭口不谈的？我是你监护人，或者，”他凑到孩子脸旁，“我是你爸爸。”

李英超一脸嫌弃的推开他，不高兴的说，“少开玩笑了。”

“爸爸”这个称呼已经不怎么困扰李英超了。他只是不知道怎么在公共场合叫出口，毕竟还是内向、收敛的性格，总觉得就这么脱口而出，太难以启齿。平时在家他都是叫李振洋爸爸的，一来二往的也习惯了，毕竟不存在什么情感转移内心亏欠，李季飞本来就跟他没什么亲情可言。李振洋见他真的不高兴，也没继续逗他，语气一转道：“我这个月来看你最后一次。”

李英超疑惑，“为什么？”

李振洋捏了捏他手，垂眼道：“我要出差，下个月中旬回来。”

他捕捉到李英超眼睛里闪过的失落。小孩扒拉着他，过了很久才真正的垂头丧气起来：“这么久啊。”

“这些天要听管家的，实在不行回去你妈妈那住几天也好。”李振洋叮嘱他，“不过你那个弟弟，不许见。我会让管家注意的，一旦出了什么状况立刻联系我。”

他让李英超坐在自己大腿上，自然地揽住腰，“来，让爸爸抱一会儿。”

李英超耷拉着脸被李振洋拉近怀里，不说话的玩起了李振洋头发，微微一扯把李振洋弄得嘶了一声，稍稍用力在李英超屁股上拍了下。李英超红着张脸问他干嘛，李振洋笑着打趣，“你会不会想爸爸？”

孩子不上他当，嘴巴一撅，“才不想。”

李振洋说着就要挠他，李英超立马认招了，软在李振洋怀里连连叫唤：“想爸爸！特别特别想。”

李振洋抬头亲了亲他下巴。又掀起李英超额头，小心翼翼的吻了上去，这下李英超愣了，大眼睛眨都忘了眨，李振洋被他可爱到不行，揉了揉脸颊说，“爸爸也会想你。”

谁知道，李振洋走的第二天，李英超整个人就陷入了更大的困境。

按年份算，李英超今年17岁，比一般的男孩发育晚，又和女孩子身体的某些特征习性重合，生理现象也比同龄女孩子出现的晚很多。李振洋一走，小孩胃口就十分不好了，脸色也变得很难看，李英超一开始还以为只是因为李振洋不在身边，一时间心情不好而已，却没想到这种乏力感日益严重，持续时间非常久。

周四的某节体育课过后，李英超腹痛难忍，两眼一黑昏在人群里。

李振洋那边正忙，处理完乱如鸡毛的破事，看见是李英超学校打来的电话，还稍微怔了一下，随后接起问道：“有什么事？”

李英超被同班同学抬进了医务室，阵仗之大把岳明辉吓了一跳，吃了一半的泡面就飞速赶过去给人检查了。岳明辉摸了摸李英超额头，低烧，但也不至于昏倒的地步吧，再碰了碰后颈，全是冷汗。岳明辉神色严肃起来，扯了张毯子盖在李英超身上，转身招呼走看热闹的，正想着该怎么办的时候，李英超睁开眼虚弱的叫他：“岳老师......我没什么事，能不能，给我爸爸打个电话？”

李振洋当即停下了眼下做的事，极其谨慎的询问道：“李英超是个什么情况，昏倒了？”

这边换了李英超接电话，小孩小声的说，“爸爸，爸爸......你快回来好不好。”

只有李英超明白自己的处境有多难堪——他生理期到了。

李振洋诚不欺人，坐了最近的一趟航班回来，下了飞机直接往李英超学校赶，已经很久没有那么紧张过。李英超被原封不动的送回了家，一睁眼看见是李振洋满脸担忧的站在床前，一下子清醒过来，赶紧低下了头，道：“爸爸......”

李振洋皱眉：“你怎么了？”

“我，”李英超拼命的咬住嘴角，艰难的说，“我不知道。肚子突然好疼，还流血......很多，很多。我不知道该怎么办。”

李振洋彻底的怔住了。

TBC


End file.
